Cuentos de un tal Uchiha Obito
by eminahinata
Summary: (y un hombre solitario llamado Hatake Kakashi). KakaObi Week 2019. Conjunto de historias con diferentes temáticas para celebrar esta hermosa pareja.
1. No intentes vivir sabiamente

**Título:** No intentes vivir sabiamente (porque al final te odiaras)

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 870 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Obito; mención Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina; mención Nohara Rin; Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura; Sai; Nara Shikamaru; Yamanaka Ino; Akimichi Chouji; etc.

**Resumen: **Él siempre amaría y los recuerdos perdurarían en los trazos de un niño inocente que murió y fue reconstruido con dolor.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, hermosa gente! En el fandom inglés empezó lo que se llama "KakaObi Week 2019" y me dijo, ¿por qué no? ¡Nunca es suficiente de ellos! Son drabbles y one-shot que comienza del 02 al 15 de febrero. Ya voy atrasada, pero bueno —encoge los hombros.

Para más información, aquí la página:

**Notas de autora 2: **No sé porque tengo el headcanon que Obito dibujaba y era muy bueno en eso —encoge los hombros.

Día 01 **Recuerdos** | Reencarnación

* * *

**No intentes vivir sabiamente (porque al final te odiaras)**

* * *

Ese día hacía demasiado calor en la prospera y en paz aldea de Konoha y Kakashi decidió tomarse el resto de la mañana de sus obligaciones como Hokage y regresar a la pequeña casa que compro luego de la guerra, con la intención de ordenar algo el desastre de cajas que era una de las habitaciones.

De alguna forma, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji terminaron en su casa para "ayudar".

Naruto dejó escapar un grito impresionado mientras rompía el sello de una de las cajas y veía el interior lleno de cuadernos de dibujo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, no sabía que dibujaba! —exclamó con regocijo la encarnación del sol. Sai y Sakura se inclinaron sobre la caja, revisando los cuadernos llenos de dibujos con carboncillo y colores de diferentes personas, muchas de ellas desconocidas para ellos.

Sai hizo un murmullo de apreció, trazando con un dedo la línea de carboncillo con admiración—. Son realmente buenos, Kakashi-sama.

Ino y Chouji sostuvieron el cuarto cuaderno, maravillándose mientras encontraba página tras página todos los rostros de personas sonrientes, de ubicaciones y edificios de la aldea, de gatos recostados en los techos de casas tomando el sol, de niños jugando en el parque.

Kakashi entró con una bandeja de vasos llenos de limonada, viendo con gran tristeza esos cuadernos.

Hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos…

—No son míos —susurró, dejando la bandeja en el suelo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, tomando el último cuaderno de bocetos que sabía tenia todos los dibujos de las personas que él amo y sigue amando—. Estos eran de Obito.

Los otros ocupantes voltearon a ver al más viejo, deteniendo las respiraciones. Shikamaru enderezo un poco la espalda, viendo a su actual Kage con ojos intensos y apretaba el cuaderno en la página donde se retrataba a sus propios padres mientras caminaban tomados de los brazos por una calle de la aldea.

Naruto hizo un ruido de incredulidad—. ¿De _Obito_?

Kakashi sonrió triste bajo su máscara, pero aún sí ellos lo vieron. Sakura sintió su corazón partirse cuando presencio esa expresión, viendo los ojos perdidos en memorias de tiempos llenos de alegría y tristeza desgarradora.

—Obito era… era muchas cosas que no entendí en ese momento —dijo suavemente mientras se detenía en una página donde Rin, Minato-sensei y él se encontraban bellamente dibujados, todos los detalles impecables y delicados—. Él amaba la vida de una forma que me daba miedo y siempre parecía temeroso de olvidarlo, de _perderlo_.

Suspiró y sintió a Naruto inclinarse en su lado.

—No sabía de estos cuadernos hasta que tuvimos que desocupar su apartamento luego de su funeral. Minato-sensei conservó muchos de los cuadros con paisajes de la aldea y Rin y yo nos dividimos los cuadernos.

Acarició la última imagen del cuaderno, donde era una impresión de los cuatro, incompleta donde lo único que faltaba eran los ojos de Obito.

Tal vez Obito siempre lo supo.

Tal vez la injusticia ya estaba marcada en esas manos.

Tal vez…

—¿Y los cuadros? —frunció el ceño Naruto en su típica expresión de concentración.

—Deben estar con las cosas de tus padres —encogió los hombros Kakashi. Naruto ensancho una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso es genial! —alzó los brazos el rubio—. ¡Voy a buscarlos y los colgaremos por todas partes para que pueda ser apreciados! ¡Algo tan bello no puede ser olvidado, ttebayo!

El resto sonrió suavemente, negando ante las tonterías de su amigo.

Shikamaru regresó sus ojos a la imagen y decidió que a pesar de todo el dolor, era momento de perdonar y seguir con la vida y con las enseñanzas que dejaron otros para ser replicadas o para que fueran nombradas como lecciones de lo que sucedía cuando existía tanta crueldad entre compañeros y extraños.

Al final del día, todos salieron con una imagen diferente que colocarían en un cuadro. Ino camino emocionada a su casa para enseñarle la imagen de su padre a su madre, que lloró con emoción y le contó la historia de ese día plasmado para la posteridad. Chouji colgó el dibujo de su padre y sus amigos en la sala principal de su complejo, donde su padre pasaría horas sentado viendo con dos copas de sake frente a él, donde brindaría en nombre de sus amigos caídos; y Shikamaru guardo el dibujo de sus padres en su cita en uno de sus libros, sonriendo cada vez con menos dolor cuando la encontraba en el futuro.

Sakura sonrió a su sensei, sosteniendo con cuidado el retrato de unos tales Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto con un pequeño Itachi entre ellos en las antiguas calles del complejo Uchiha, abrazando al hombre que ella amaba como a un padre.

—Gracias por hablarnos de él, sensei —besó la mejilla del que ahora era su Kage.

Kakashi sonrió mientras sus estudiantes desaparecían en el horizonte y regresó a su sala de estar, donde en la pared yacía ahora colgado con orgullo el dibujo que su antiguo compañero dibujara hace mucho tiempo, con un talento inigualable, de su pequeña familia.

Él siempre amaría y los recuerdos perdurarían en los trazos de un niño inocente que murió y fue reconstruido con dolor.


	2. No llores, porque tienes la razón

**Título:** No llores, porque tienes la razón

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 460 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** mención Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin; Uzumaki Naruto; Maito Gai; etc.

**Resumen: **Rin apretó los puños, un silencio revelador sofocando el lugar con lo que ella ya sabía y dolía. Lo que siempre supo y siempre dolería.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, segundo día, wiiii! Me emociona particularmente este drabble, creo que será de mis favoritos. En esta historia invertí los papeles: Kakashi evito que Rin fuera aplastada por la roca luego de que rescataran a Obito de los ninja Iwa en la conocida Misión Puente Kannabi, haciéndola prometer que siempre protegería a Obito (que reacciono de forma incrédula y lloró a un más, porque sabemos cómo es nuestro chico) y confesando sus sentimientos a éste antes de que tuvieran que huir por las rocas que caían.

Kakashi fue rescatado por Zetsu y salvado por Senju Tobirama (que es la versión de Madara en este universo). Al igual que en el canon, Kakashi llegó en el momento en que Rin apuñalaba a Obito en el corazón (sin saber que Obito fue secuestrado por los ninja Kiri y convertido en el Jinchuriki del Sanbi en ese momento), llevándose luego el cuerpo de Obito con él (y por esa razón tiene el Sharingan, pero en esta ocasión en el ojo derecho, no en el izquierdo).

¿Cómo Rin tiene el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo? No tengo idea, pero digamos que sí —encoge los hombros.

Espero que disfruten el drabble. ¡Feliz día!

Día 02 Hokage!Obito | **Akatsuki!Kakashi**

* * *

**No llores, porque tienes la razón**

* * *

Rin sostuvo el aliento, sintiendo como su corazón latía velozmente, destrozando sus costillas y pulmones, negándose a creer lo que ella sabía, lo que sospecho durante mucho tiempo.

_Lo que veía_.

Escucho la voz de Gai gritar a su lado, pero no podía entender sus palabras, sus suplicas, su propia incredulidad. Nada tenía sentido, pero como un oxímoron, todo tenía el mismo sentido.

La máscara caía como si el tiempo estuviera jugando una broma, burlándose de sus miedos, de sus sueños, de su propio amor.

De lo que ella había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos fríos la observaron con indiferencia, sin ningún rastro de reconocimiento, ni odio ni _nada_. Ojos fríos, un Sharingan —un sollozo escapo de sus labios, su cuerpo se estremeció como si la hubieran apuñalado, su propio Sharingan reaccionando ante su gemelo robado— y un Rinnengan, en un rostro perdido hace mucho tiempo, envejecido, maltratado, _desconocido_ para ellos.

Pero nunca para ella.

Nunca para ella.

La máscara de porcelana yacía rota en el suelo que era víctima de la batalla, las rocas flotaban entre ellos, y Rin abrió lentamente la boca, soltando una palabra que la dejaba sin fuerzas.

—¿…Kakashi?

—¿De verdad eres Kakashi? —pidió Gai, su propio dolor reflejándose en su tono de voz—. Deberías estar muerto…

Rin sintió los ojos de su alumno, el mismo sol personificado, el niño que juro proteger por los sueños de la que fue hace mucho tiempo su familia, lo único que le quedaba en este cruel mundo.

—No hay duda —susurró Rin, viendo como el Sharingan contrario se transformaba a un patrón que ella conocía perfectamente, que veía en el espejo por las mañanas, que amaba porque era el regalo de su más querido amigo—. Es Hatake Kakashi.

—Si quieres llamarme por ese nombre, adelante —dijo con suavidad Kakashi, su voz haciendo estremecer el cuerpo herido de Rin—. Para mí no significa nada.

—¿Así que estabas vivo?

—¡¿Quién es él?! —preguntó en un gruñido Naruto, viendo entre su enemigo y sus sensei.

—Un Shinobi de Konoha de nuestra generación, el último Hatake —respondió Gai, rápido y con determinación, enfocado de una manera que en este momento Rin envidiaba—. Pero se suponía que murió en la anterior guerra.

Rin apretó los dientes y gruñó—: Si estabas vivo, ¿por qué hasta ahora…?

—Que viviera o no, no es algo que tenga importancia. Pero es así —susurró lo último, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a un lado, sus ojos concentrados en ella—. Y si me preguntas el por qué.

Rin apretó los puños, un silencio revelador sofocando el lugar con lo que ella ya sabía y dolía.

Lo que siempre supo y siempre dolería.

—_**Es porque dejaste morir a Obito**_.


	3. Mi rodillas siguen temblando

**Título:** Mis rodillas siguen temblando, como cuando tenia doce

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 380 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** mención Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; ANBUS; etc.

**Resumen: **Él no firmo para esto cuando se hizo Jounin sensei y luego Hokage.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, tercer día, wiiii! No sé, pero me da risa imaginar a un Minato muy estresado porque sus alumnos son idiotas enamorados. Lo veo tan claramente, especialmente a Kushina al fondo riéndose del sufrimiento de su esposo. A parte, no soy muy buena escribiendo drama, sé me da la comedia (creo).

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 03 Sukea&Tobi | **ANBU**

* * *

**Mis rodillas siguen temblando, como cuando tenía doce**

* * *

Minato sentía su ojo temblar mientras veía a su muy querido e _idiota_ (ex) alumno, con muchas ganas de poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del adolescente, casi joven adulto, vestido en sus ropas de ANBU y la máscara de perro bien puesta en su rostro.

Al fondo escucho las risas de los que él sabía eran Genma y Raído, los pequeños traidores.

Obito, su querido y _muy ajeno_ (ex) alumno, saldría de la aldea al siguiente día para viajar a Suna y Kakashi, el pequeño idiota frente a él, se negaba a dejarlo ir sin él, porque aparentemente sólo él —Kakashi— era lo suficientemente bueno para proteger al torpe Uchiha, que desde los 16 años cumplía oficialmente como Embajador del Cuarto Hokage (y vaya, que sorpresa fue esa para muchos. No para Minato, por supuesto, su querido y _muy ajeno_ Obito tenía eso que llamaban empatía y la creencia inocente en la humanidad. Minato aún reía al recordar las expresiones de conmoción de los ancianos del Clan Uchiha, los imbéciles) y enlace oficial con la organización pacifista Akatsuki.

—No.

La voz de Kakashi carecía de emociones—: ¿Por qué?

—_Porque_ —a Minato no le importaba parecer menos digno poniendo los ojos en blanco—, la última vez, le rompiste un brazo a un ninja Kumo y pusiste en peligro todo el trabajo de Obito-chan.

Kakashi encogió los hombros, sin aparente arrepentimiento—. Le toco el trasero a Obito.

Para Kakashi (y Rin) esa fue explicación más que justificada.

Minato quiso golpear su rostro contra su escritorio, negándose a aceptar su realidad. ¿Ya podía jubilarse, por favor?

—Sólo —suspiró con mucha resignación y los otros ANBUS escondidos resoplaron con diversión—, compórtate, ¿sí?

Kakashi volvió a encoger los hombros—. No prometo nada.

Minato sobo su sien con cansancio, rezando a los dioses que le dieran paciencia y que su querido y _muy ajeno_ Obito dejara de conquistar con su bonita sonrisa a incautos que sufrirían los celos de su querido e _idiota_ Kakashi (que estaba tan atrofiado emocionalmente que se negaba a declarase al otro joven adulto y hacia sufrir a todos a su alrededor con sus emociones mal dirigidas).

Extrañaba cuando eran unos niños y no tenían _hormonas_.

Él no firmo para esto cuando se hizo Jounin sensei y luego Hokage.

_No lo hizo_.


	4. Porque aún tengo mi alma

**Título:** Porque aún tengo mi alma

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 1,230 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** mención Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; Nohara Rin; etc.

**Resumen: **Naruto nació en una noche estrellada y en el momento que sonrió, Minato, Rin y Kakashi lloraron, mientras escuchaban en el viento la risa de su amigo perdido.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, de nuevo por aquí! Yo tengo un serio problema con las hadas desde que vi un capítulo de Torchwood y me quede como "oh, mierda", y pues de ahí me inspire (cambiando algunas cosas, por supuesto).

No me salió tan KakaObi, pero le di el guiño que es necesario, eh. Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 04 **Fantasía** | Guerra

* * *

**Porque aún tengo mi alma**

* * *

Habiendo crecido en un mundo donde existía tal cosa como el _chakra_ y los _shinobis_, los humanos tendían a olvidar que ellos no fueron los primeros en pisar las tierras o que eran los únicos con poderes y conciencia.

Que el universo no giraba a su alrededor.

Simples motas de polvo en la existencia de otros.

Nohara Rin recordaba con nostalgia y temor las historias de la madre de su madre, una mujer civil proveniente de las Tierras del Viento, y como le contaba en susurros tristes y llenos de pesar como _las hadas_ se llevaron a su hermano cuando eran simples niños. De cómo sus padres lloraron el resto de sus mortales vidas y como ella huyo de esas tierras malditas cuando lo único que le quedaba murieron de un corazón partido.

Cuando era niña, antes de entrar a la Academia, conoció a este brillante niño de cabellos del color de la noche y por un momento sintió como si los ojos oscuros fueran más que humanos, la _magia_ bailando en la forma en como el sol rebotaba en su piel y la hacía resplandecer con algo que ella no podía imaginar.

Rin siempre pensó que Obito no era completamente humano, no cuando existía tanta amabilidad en esas pequeñas manos y sueños tan llenos de amor.

A pesar de que se encontraban en guerra, Konoha necesitaba mantener su economía lo mejor posible y eso significaba que equipos tenían que cumplir misiones fuera de la Aldea. Ella y el resto de su equipo se encontraban en la parte más fría de la Tierra del Fuego, siendo escoltas de una pequeña familia comerciante hacia su pequeño pueblo a una semana de camino.

Obito siendo Obito, conversaba con el hijo mayor con entusiasmo, siendo convocador de sonrisas y ceños fruncidos llenos de celos (Kakashi) al resto de la pequeña caravana.

—Es realmente un chico muy agradable —rio la señora Akiyama, compartiendo una sonrisa con ella.

—Gracias —dijo Minato-sensei con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Rin no perdió la forma en como el señor Akiyama veía con incertidumbre a su compañero Uchiha, pero decidió no prestarle atención, después de todo los Uchihas eran conocidos y temidos en las diferentes Tierras del mundo y aun cuando su mejor amigo salía del estereotipo del Clan, el fuego ardía con pasión en sus venas y era igual de peligroso, a pesar de que muchos se negaran a creer tales ideas del _último de la lista_.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo agrícola sin novedades y la familia Akiyama los invito a quedarse unos días de descanso, presentando al resto de la extensa familia. El día dio paso a una hermosa noche estrellada y Rin se encontraba en compañía de la matriarca junto a Kakashi, mientras Obito ayudaba en la cocina (porque su amigo adoraba ayudar en lo que sea) y Minato-sensei descansaba en el corredor que bordeaba la casa antigua, un estilo más tradicional para el pueblo agrícola.

—Su amigo tiene la Marca de las Hadas —susurró la vieja mujer, viendo a través de las puertas hacia el campo extenso lleno de cultivo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño sin entender tal afirmación, mientras Rin volteaba a ver a la mujer con grandes ojos, las palabras de su abuela resonando en su cabeza.

—¿Marca de las Hadas?

La anciana volteó a verlos con una sonrisa triste—: Son shinobis, no me extraña que no conozcan las leyendas de los pueblos rurales.

Rin sonrió suavemente—: Mi abuela me contó algo sobre eso. De cómo las Hadas se llevan a niños para volverlos como ellas.

—¿Tu abuela también perdió a alguien? —inclinó la cabeza y Rin notó como su sensei volteaba a verlos, su atención en la conversación, y Kakashi se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el sonido.

—Mi abuela me contó que su hermano fue llevado por las Hadas cuando eran niños. Que un día él sonrió y parecía como el brillo del sol salía de él y que cuando corrió entre los árboles, desapareció entre las hojas y un polvo dorado. Lo buscaron durante mucho tiempo, pero al final se rindieron y colocaron una tumba en su honor. Nadie le creía que fueron las Hadas quienes se lo llevaron y que cuando migro, dejo todo recuerdo de su familia en la casa de su infancia, incluyendo los pétalos de las margaritas que ellas dejaron.

—Cuando se llevaron a mi hermana, ellas dejaron _nomeolvides _—sonrió la anciana, perdida en sus recuerdos—. Yuuki sólo tenía seis años cuando desapareció entre los cultivos.

Rin sintió mucha pena, viendo la misma expresión de eterno pesar en la anciana que recordaba de su abuela. Minato compartió una larga mirada con ella.

—¿Qué quiso decir con la Marca de las Hadas? —preguntó bruscamente Kakashi, con los hombros tensos.

Ellos eran shinobis, no podían darse el lujo de ser incrédulos.

La anciana sonrió suavemente—: No es algo tangible o marcado en su piel. Es su sonrisa y como el mundo parece brillar a su alrededor, de cómo la naturaleza se inclina ante ellos y como los animales parecen adorarlos. He visto eso en tu amigo de la misma forma que lo vi en mi hermana. Un día él sonreirá y nunca más lo volverás a ver.

Rin vio a su sensei estremecerse, desviando los ojos hacia donde se encontraba su alumno de brillante sonrisa, repasando las palabras en su mente y haciendo las conexiones con rapidez, con los recuerdos que le decían que aquello era verdad.

La incredulidad podía llevarlos lejos, pero en este momento las palabras se sentían muy ominosas para ignorarlas.

La anciana coloco gentilmente sus ojos cansados en Kakashi, que cuadro los hombros sintiendo la seriedad en el ambiente—: Pero te tiene a ti, pequeño. Tal vez, si eres valiente, él decida quedarse y crecer contigo.

Esa noche, luego de una deliciosa cena donde Obito reía con los más pequeños, los integrantes del Equipo Minato a penas y durmieron, repasando las palabras proféticas de la anciana.

Un año después, Rin lloraba sobre el cuerpo aplastado de su mejor amigo, que sonreía mientras le entregaba su Sharingan al chico que hasta ese momento tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, llorando amargamente y disculpándose por no poder salvarlo para que crecieran juntos.

Obito sonrió de esa forma que hacia brillar todo a su alrededor y Rin y Kakashi fueron testigos de cómo se _desvaneció_ entre pétalos de flores y polvo dorado que salieron de la _nada_, siendo llevado en el viento entre risas etéreas que perseguirían los sueños de ellos hasta su muerte.

* * *

_Cuenta la leyenda, una leyenda hace mucho tiempo, que cuando la humanidad era joven y empezaba a caminar y expandirse en el mundo, un terrible era de invierno azoto sus tribus. No tenían el conocimiento ni los medios para poder sobrevivir, así que con la ayuda de una chaman hicieron un trato con las Hadas. Ellas aceptaron a cambio de que les dieran a sus niños, esos pequeños humanos que ellas escogerían y que haría parte de ellas. La humanidad se inclinó y sobrevivió, pasando siglos para que poco a poco fuera olvidado el trato que los salvo de la extinción._

_Pero ellas nunca olvidaron y los niños ahora juegan y bailan en los eternos campos de flores, sus nombres perdidos por sonrisas de felicidad._

* * *

Naruto nació en una noche estrellada, con la luna completa, y en el momento que sonrió, Minato, Rin y Kakashi lloraron mientras escuchaban en el viento la risa de su amigo perdido.


	5. Es tu nombre la vergüenza de mi cuerpo

**Título:** Es tu nombre la vergüenza de mi cuerpo

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 420 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; Nohara Rin; etc.

**Resumen: **Rin reiría durante el resto de su vida, para la miseria de Kakashi

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, yo aquí, con títulos cada vez más horribles! No tengo la creatividad necesaria para darles títulos originales a mis historias. La mayoría son líneas de canciones que me gustan. ¿Pueden adivinar de qué canción tome los títulos de los primeros cuatro capítulos? Pista: Es en inglés y un ending de Naruto xD.

Esta vez escribí algo más cliché. Los clichés siempre son divertidos. Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 05 Kamui | **Atrapados juntos**

* * *

**Es tu nombre la vergüenza de mi cuerpo**

* * *

La cara de Obito estaba completamente roja y, a su pesar, Kakashi tuvo que admitir (a si mismo) que era muy bonito ese color en su amigo (cofcofenamoramientomaldisimuladocofcof) y que dicho color, que aun podía observar en la penumbra del armario, lo hacía sentir incómodo en todas partes.

Rin era la peor.

¿Y por qué afirmaba tal cosa, si la chica era todo sonrisas y gentilezas?

Kakashi cerró los ojos con el deseo de que su imaginación hiperactiva se callara ya y lo dejara en paz, gracias.

Obito yacía sentado en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, vestido con un kimono de época que dejaba ver sus clavículas y que Kakashi tenía en su cara, con sus labios casi tocando la piel blanca, suave, y la necesidad de inclinarse un poco para poder dejar una marca…

Esto era culpa de Rin.

No.

_Esto es culpa de Obito_.

Si dejara de ser tan adorable y decir si a todo, incluyendo disfrazarse en un kimono y un pequeño henge para seducir a un tipo rico y poder recuperar los pergaminos robados del Daimyo de la Tierra del Fuego.

Y esto por qué no lo hizo Rin, se preguntaran.

Porque ella frunció el ceño, vio mal a todos ellos con los brazos cruzados y Minato-sensei no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la otra opción o morir asfixiado por su querida alumna mientras dormía. ¿Quién sabía que Rin podía dar tanto miedo? Kakashi aseguraba que la inspiración de Rin era Kushina (¡esa mujer estaba loca!), pero él nunca diría eso, le gustaba mucho su cabeza sobre sus hombros, muchas gracias.

Obito se removió sobre su regazo y Kakashi mordió su labio, apretando las manos en puños en la larga falda que usaba su amigo y sintiendo mucho calor.

—Basta —susurró entre dientes.

—Lo siento —dijo en la voz suave que Obito usaba para simular algo más femenino. A regañadientes, Kakashi estaba impresionado que el Uchiha fuera tan bueno con la actuación, una habilidad apreciada y necesaria para las misiones de infiltración y seducción.

Kakashi nunca dejaría que Obito se involucrara en ese tipo de misiones en el futuro.

Nunca.

Era un peligro para su salud mental.

¿Por qué no mataba al tipo rico, mejor? Su vida (y su futura vergüenza) sería más fácil.

—Kakashi, ¿por qué tienes un kunai ahí?

(Rin reiría durante el resto de su vida, para la miseria de Kakashi).


	6. En un mundo (y destino) pequeño

**Título:** En un mundo (y destino) pequeño

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 590 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; Nohara Rin; etc.

**Resumen: **La chica sonrió con labios en un brillo rosado que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel pálida y se inclinaba un poco, con palabras que salían en una voz llena de energía que cambiarían para siempre la vida de la incrédula Kakashi.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, la emoción encarnada! Este día me tomo más tiempo. La idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo, pero me conozco y sé que los fics largos no son lo mío y, bueno, me emociona que al menos pueda concentrarlo en un drabble.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

_Girls rules!_

Día 06 **Almas Gemelas** | Roles inversos

* * *

**En un mundo (y destino) pequeño**

* * *

La creencia popular es que cuando las almas gemelas no se encuentran en su primera vida, estas reencarnan cada siglo hasta que puedan juntar sus manos y declarar sus sentimientos al otro y vivir felices para siempre.

Kakashi, una niña muy incrédula, ponía los ojos ante las historias de su abuela y refunfuñaba lo absurdo de tal declaración.

Las almas gemelas eran inventos de la literatura moderna, romantizando algo tan insignificante como el amor verdadero. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando tenía cinco años y la simple idea le generaba molestia.

Las almas gemelas eran un cuento, punto y final.

Pero pasaron los años y ella creció, trayendo sueños vividos de un mundo de guerras, de armas, de asesinos y bestias, y otros más sencillos como un explorador o un agricultor. Despertaba empapada de su sudor y sólo fueron las amorosas manos de su padre que la convencían de seguir durmiendo, segura de la tranquilidad que emanaba su progenitor.

Entró a su clase con su libro en mano, sonriendo detrás de éste mientras veía como Gai exclamaba sobre su escritorio mientras Genma le gritaba que bajara y el resto reía de las payasadas del chico con corte atípico.

—Kakashi —sonrió Rin, arreglando la corbata de su uniforme—, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Kakashi encogió los hombros a su mejor amigo, que negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento a su lado.

Raido se inclinó sobre su hombro, sonriendo descaradamente a los dos, haciendo que Rin lo golpeara con su cuaderno del primer curso—. Aww, Rin-kun, ¡siempre tan malo!

—¿Y ahora qué? —resopló Rin y Kakashi vio con aburrimiento al otro chico, pasando un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¡Tendremos nuevo compañero de clases! ¡A medio semestre, no más!

Gai saltó en ese momento frente a ellos—. ¡Es una espléndida noticia, mis jóvenes compañeros! ¡Tendremos otro compañero que difundirá el poder de la juventud!

—_Gai_ —gimió Genma, pasando su mano por todo su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Gai siguiera con sus extravagancias, Minato-sensei entro con una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa que Kakashi recordaba de otras vidas.

—Bueno, clase, él día de hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva que se muda desde Londres, espero que sean amables y le ayuden en lo que pueda necesitar. —dijo cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio, volteando para escribir en la pizarra.

Kakashi sintió su piel vibrar con algo que identifico como anticipación, dejando su libro favorito en el escritorio y conteniendo la respiración cuando cada una de las líneas formaba un nombre que la estremecía.

Un nombre que ella conocía de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas, de un corazón anhelante, de un hombre que murió hace mucho tiempo y que reencarno como en los viejos cuentos.

En ese momento entro una chica de alta estatura, logrando que los murmullos cesaran al notar su andar elegante, y camino hasta colocarse al lado de Minato-sensei, vestida en el uniforme escolar con su largo cabello negro profundo bailando en una coleta alta y unos ojos como la noche sin estrellas que Kakashi juraba brillaban del color de la sangre cuando se enojaba.

La chica sonrió con labios en un brillo rosado que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel pálida y se inclinaba un poco, con palabras que salían en una voz llena de energía que cambiarían para siempre la vida de la incrédula Kakashi.

—Soy Uchiha Obito y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, mucho gusto.


	7. Mi mente grita por ti

**Título:** Mi mente grita por ti

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 630 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Uzumaki Naruto; Namikaze Minato; Uzumaki Kushina; Nohara Rin; etc.

**Resumen: **Era tan bueno que Kakashi lloraría si no supiera que Rin se burlaría de él el resto de su vida.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! El cumpleaños de Obito fue ayer, pero no me dio tiempo de sacar ninguno de los otros días que me falta, así que tendré la historia hasta el miércoles, creo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, he. Quiero ir en orden o sino esto no saldrá.

Esto es más tranquilo, creo. Sólo Kakashi siendo Kakashi.

Y quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, ¡Me hacen tan feliz! Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 07 **Vida doméstica** | Soledad

* * *

**Mi mente grita por ti**

* * *

Todos sabían que el favorito del bebé Naruto era Obito y el resto de los alumnos de Minato estaban bien con eso. Rin encogía los hombros, aliviada de ser relevada de los servicios de niñera al ser incapaz de poder mantener la calma cuando el bebé Naruto lloraba.

¿Cirugía torácica en plena batalla en zona de Guerra? Pan comido.

¿Calmar el clamor de un bebé? ¡Que cunda el pánico, damas y caballeros, el cielo se cae!

Kushina había acariciado su hombro con simpatía y tomado al pequeño Naruto para que la pobre adolescente no se arrancara los cabellos y nunca se volvió a mencionar ese trágico día.

Por otro lado, Kakashi prefería mantener su cariño más distante, matando a todos aquellos que quisieran poner una mano encima del infante y protegiéndolo desde las sombras con ojos intensos que no se perdían nada, proporcionando alimentos y juguetes.

Lo aceptado socialmente, tú sabes.

A Minato le había parecido tan tierno cuando encontró a su alumno más joven sentado frente a la ventana sin despegar los ojos del cristal el día después de que llevaron a Naruto a casa. Una semana después de dicho comportamiento, Minato estaba preocupado hostigando a Kakashi que tomara un baño, por favor.

Pero Obito amaba a Naruto con cada pedacito de su corazón, prediciendo sus necesidades con inteligencia y siendo capaz de tranquilizar hasta el sueño al pequeño cuando los cólicos eran demasiado.

Obito era un dios entre los mortales.

Minato lloró de la pura alegría cuando pudo dormir seis horas seguidas una semana después de que llevaron a Naruto a casa.

Kushina obligo a Obito a mudarse a la casa del Cuarto Hokage dos semanas después de que llevaron a Naruto a casa, refunfuñando con voz muy alta cuando el Uchiha tenía misiones fuera de la aldea y acosando a su esposo todo el día de que _a su niñero no lo podían mandar por ahí arriesgando su vida hasta que Naruto entrara a la Academia_, _ttebane_.

Muchos civiles y shinobis tenían anécdotas muy divertidas sobre muchas de esas escenas.

Naruto ya tenía diez meses y en ese momento Kakashi comía tranquilamente mientras veía con grandes ojos a Obito alimentar al risueño rubio, haciendo ruidos que el niño intentaba imitar y logrando que la comida terminara en la boca y _no en el suelo_ (esa era otra historia que ni Rin ni Kakashi querían recordar, pero que su _querido_ maestro narraba a cualquier alma perdida que llegara a su oficina con mucha burla y cariño).

Pero la cosa es que Kakashi sentía sus mejillas arder con la escena frente a él, su instinto gritando en el fondo de su mente algo como _compañero_ y _mío_ que lo hacía sentir ansioso y con ganas de encerrar a los dos en una cueva y llevarles conejos muertos o algún otro animal grande para que estuvieran llenos y calientes.

(Inuzuka Tsume le explicaría a Minato que era la parte lobo del Hatake que lo hacía gruñir a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a lo que él consideraba suyo y, oh chico, que revelación fue esa para el pobre Hokage).

—¿Kakashi? —el mencionado se sobresaltó, enfocando su atención en el Uchiha que lo veía con preocupados ojos al lado de un bebé Naruto que parecía que sabía que pensaba, juzgándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

Kakashi se estremeció—: ¿Qué?

—¿Estabas… _gruñendo_?

—Estas imaginando cosas, llorón.

La expresión en blanco inquieto al Hatake, pero se negó a reconocer al otro chico y siguió comiendo la comida que Obito cocino para ellos. Era tan bueno que Kakashi lloraría si no supiera que Rin se burlaría de él el resto de su vida.

—Naru-chan, tu hermano es un idiota. _Nunca_ le hagas caso.

—Buuuu.


	8. Son susurros del futuro

**Título:** Son susurros del futuro

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 850 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; Nohara Rin; Senju Tobirama; Senju Hashirama; Uzumaki Mito; etc.

**Resumen: **Kakashi empezaba a disfrutar esto.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Como no me pude resistir, metí un poco de otra pareja que me gusta pero no sé cómo escribirla. Es tan triste cuando uno tiene ideas, pero no sabe trasmitirlas correctamente, ¿sabes? En fin, espero que les guste este drabble. Intente que fuera cómico.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 08 **Viaje en el Tiempo **| Destino

* * *

**Son susurros del futuro**

* * *

Kakashi _no_ estaba haciendo puchero aunque Obito dijera lo contrario. El Uchiha era un mentiroso, después de todo, no se le podía confiar _nada_ aunque tuviera los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ¿vale?

De algún modo (o sea, culpa de Obito por estar jugando con cosas que no entendía, es decir, sellos) terminaron en la Era de la Guerra entre Clanes, siendo capturados por ni más ni menos por _Senju Tobirama_. El último Hatake sabía que tenía mal suerte, pero esto era otro nivel de ridículo. Gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos que Minato-sensei (y Rin) estaban igual de metidos en esto, lo cual evitó que los asesinaran cuando el Senju y sus compañeros vieron al único Uchiha del grupo.

Kakashi estaba pensando en quemar esa chaqueta, de verdad.

Ahora yacían tomando el té con ni más ni menos _Senju Hashirama_ y _Uzumaki Mito_, mientras un futuro Segundo Hokage resoplaba al fondo cuando se vio vencido por su propia técnica y Minato-sensei sonreía nerviosamente detrás de su taza. Y la única que parecía disfrutar de todo esto era Rin, que conversaba emocionada con la Uzumaki que asentía pacientemente a la chica.

—¡El futuro! ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Tobi?! —chilló Hashirama y Kakashi se preguntó como este tipo era/sería su Primer Hokage y co-fundador de la Aldea—: ¡Mira las bandas! ¡Y el uniforme de Minato-kun! ¡Y a Obito-chan! ¡Es una mini copia de Madara, jajajajaja!

—¡_Anija_!

Hashirama apretó en su abrazó a un Obito con grandes ojos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando fue abordado por el hombre mayor.

—¡Pero es tan lindoooo!

—¡Suelta al niño!

—¡Nooooo!

Hashirama apretó su mejilla contra la pálida de Obito, restregándolas mientras a su alrededor aparecía flores rosas flotantes (Kakashi necesitaba lentes, porque _qué_), quien se vía cada vez más y más incómodo. Kakashi resistió el impulso de suspirar.

—Hashirama-sama, por favor, ¿puede soltar a mi alumno? Creo que ya no está respirando —rio nerviosamente Namikaze y el Senju soltó al chico, que soltó un gran suspiro con todo su cuerpo y sobo su pecho distraídamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Minato-kun. Su alumno se parece tanto a Madara que no pude resistirme, ¿sabe lo difícil que es convencer a Madara para que acepte un abrazo? Desde que éramos niños nunca me ha abrazado —y así como así el Primer Hokage se encontraba deprimido en una esquina con una nube negra sobre él (Kakashi de verdad que necesitaba lentes).

Rin y Uzumaki Mito voltearon un momento a ver, encogieron los hombros, y siguieron su charla ignorando a los hombres de la habitación. Cosas más importantes como ninjutsu médico se encontraban disponibles y Rin no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿vale? Los chicos podían cuidarse solos.

Tobirama pasó una mano por su rostro antes de tomar de su taza con resignación.

Cuando Kakashi regresó su atención al otro Senju, encontró a su compañero Uchiha acariciando suavemente la espalda del hombre deprimido mientras Minato sonreía cada vez más y más nervioso.

—Realmente no sé por qué te preocupas por ese hombre —resopló Tobirama.

Hashirama saltó sobre sus pies, asustando a Obito y botándolo en el proceso—: ¡Porque es mi mejor amigo y algún día cumpliremos nuestro sueño! ¡Y mira, lo hemos logrado! —después de eso siguió una risa que hacía a Kakashi preguntarse si realmente estaba en sus cabales el Dios Shinobi.

Obito se dejó caer a su lado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y empezando dormitar. Kakashi sintió su rostro ruborizarse lentamente.

—Pero eso no significa nada.

—¡Lo significa todo, Tobi! —tomó asiento frente a su hermano, que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados desde su lado de la mesa, y sonrió con burla—: Y no te hagas el desentendido, que he visto la forma en que vez el trasero de Mada-chan —y el movimiento de las cejas fue demasiado sugerente que hizo ruborizar a Minato y ahogarlo en su taza.

La expresión conmocionada de Tobirama quedaría en la historia gracias a los relatos que se narrarían en generación por generación.

Eh.

Kakashi empezaba a disfrutar esto.

Y no. Nada tenía que ver con la forma en que Obito abrazaba su brazo izquierdo para mantener el equilibrio contra él y acomodarse un poco más cerca, agotado ya que se volvió la bomba de chakra del sello que los mando al pasado.

_Nada. Qué. Ver._

**Extra:**

Hashirama movió animadamente de un lado a otro mientras veía desaparecer a los viajeros del tiempo en una intensa luz dorada, emocionado por lo que deparaba el futuro.

A su lado yacía Mito y Tobirama, él último negándose a reconocerlo por sus declaraciones la primera noche que los ninjas del futuro descansaron en el complejo.

—Hm —murmuró Mito, sonriendo suavemente a los dos hermanos—. ¿Sabes? Obito-chan tiene tu mandíbula y nariz, Tobirama.

Y con eso, la Uzumaki regreso con paso elegante al complejo, dejando a los Senju en su lugar con la tranquilidad que los hombres serían lo suficiente inteligentes para entenderlo. Hashirama hizo más grande su sonrisa mientras su hermano parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

¡El futuro estaba lleno de sorpresas!


	9. Es tu sonrisa lo que me marea

**Título:** Es tu sonrisa lo que me marea

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 530 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato; Nohara Rin; Maito Gai; Uzumaki Naruto; Uzumaki Kushina; etc.

**Resumen: **Por supuesto, Minato tomó fotografía de eso, también, y Kakashi estaba agradecido no de haberse desmayado en ese momento por lo mareado que esa sonrisa lo dejó.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, tarde, pero aquí! Ayer no pude subir esta historia, pero al menos sigo, olé. Soy muy cursi, lo sé. Ya saben que mi headcanon es que Obito dibuja y pinta, así que esa es la explicación de la historia. El cumpleaños de Obito fue el 10 de febrero, pero voy atrasada, así que —encoge los hombros.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 09 **Cumpleaños de Obito** | Regalo

* * *

**Es tu sonrisa lo que me marea**

* * *

Kakashi veía con gran atención la caja de crayones pasteles en la vitrina de la papelera en la calle principal de Konoha. A su lado Gai veía con curiosidad sus acciones, moviendo su vista desde la vitrina a su Eterno Rival.

—¿Vas a comprarlo, Rival?

Kakashi se estremeció lentamente y desvió los ojos, retomando su camino hacia la Torre Hokage—: No, vámonos.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Es para el joven Obito? —sonrió Gai, sintiéndose particularmente satisfecho cuando vio como tropezaba su Rival—: Rin-san me ha dicho que el cumpleaños de Obito-kun es el próximo domingo. Estoy seguro que esa caja de crayones será un gran regalo para nuestro amigo con talento para la pintura.

Gai estaba muy fuera de su carácter, pero no todos los días veías al último Hatake tan nervioso y con las orejas rojas como tomates. Era agradable. Kakashi sólo gruñó, irritado, e ignoró a su compañero el resto de su camino.

El amor era _tan_ juvenil.

* * *

Al final resulto que si compró la dichosa caja y la envolvió en un agradable naranja con una moña azul.

Pero Kakashi sabía que su regalo no tenía la posibilidad de ganar, no cuando vio como los ojos de Obito se iluminaban mientras un pequeño Naruto de cuatro años le entregaba con una gran sonrisa un dibujo donde se retrataban Obito y el niño.

—¡Naru-chan, es lo mejor! —abrazó al pequeño rubio, depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada del infante.

Naruto río encantado, abrazando por el cuello a su nii-chan favorito y comenzando una larga explicación sobre los colores y las formas de su obra de arte mientras atrás Minato tomaba fotografía en tantos ángulos creían posible.

Rin golpeó su hombro contra el suyo, sonriendo alentadoramente para que siguiera con la entrega de regalos luego del almuerzo que Kushina preparo para los seis. El último Hatake la vio con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, pero la chica sólo alzó una ceja y lo reto con la mirada.

—Bien —bufó entre dientes, acercándose cuando vio que Naruto se distrajo con sus juguetes de nuevo y se paró frente al Uchiha, extendiendo su propio regalo con los ojos puestos en otro punto de la habitación—. Aquí.

Obito le sonrió, tomando con ambas manos la caja y prosiguió a quitar el papel con suavidad, reteniendo el aliento en su garganta cuando vio todos los colores en la caja.

—Esto es genial, Kakashi. Me encanta —sonrió, viendo a su compañero más joven y abrazando la caja contra su pecho con emoción, viéndose para todos en la habitación adorable con los ojos brillantes y el rosado en sus mejillas y orejas.

Por supuesto, Minato tomó fotografía de eso, también, y Kakashi estaba agradecido no de haberse desmayado en ese momento por lo mareado que esa sonrisa lo dejó.

Era una sonrisa _tan_ bonita.

Kakashi murmuró—: De nada.

Y luego huyó a la cocina, ante la perplejidad de Obito y los cacareos de Minato y Rin.

(—Rin-san me dijo que le regalaste a Obito-kun la caja de crayones y que a Obito-kun le encanto. Eso es _tan_ juvenil, Rival.

—Calla, Gai.

—_Taaaan_ juvenil.)


	10. La locura es otro síntoma de la realidad

**Título:** La locura es otro síntoma de la realidad que vivimos

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 240 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Nohara Rin; Uchiha Obito; Hatake Kakashi; Mitarashi Anko; etc.

**Resumen: **Ella se negaba a creerlo, porque o sí no se volvería loca.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, atrasada, de nuevo! Ayer no se me ocurría nada y cuando ya me estaba durmiendo, esta escena se me vino a la cabeza y yo como, whaaaaat?

Así que es un AU!TheWinterSoldier, con **CaptainAmerica!Rin**, **WinterSoldier!Obito** y **BlackWidow!Kakashi**. Y como no sé escribir escenas de pelea, es la misma de la película, sólo hay que cambiar los personajes, jajajajaja.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 10 **Rin** | Juubito

* * *

**La locura es otro síntoma de la realidad que vivimos**

* * *

Rin vio con la sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus oídos al hombre frente a ella, que había creído muerto durante años en aquella desastrosa y dolorosa misión del tren. Su cuerpo se tensó a mitad de la calle, los ruidos volviéndose lejanos mientras su mente era bombardeada con imágenes que la perseguían en sus sueños.

Apretó la correa de su escudo, el cuero insertándose en sus callosas manos.

Su mejor amigo, su inspiración, su protector, su todo en aquel entonces cuando su cuerpo la traicionaba, cuando era débil y enferma, la veía con ojos negros sin ninguna muestra de reconocimiento.

—¿Obito?

El hombre con el cabello hasta la mandíbula, su máscara hecha pedazos a sus pies, inclinó su cabeza y movió ligeramente su brazo derecho de metal—: ¿A quién le dices Obito?

Obito apunto hacía ella cuando se vio confundido, ella notó, pero Anko llegó en ese momento, pateando al hombre y derribándolo unos metros mientras aterrizaba torpemente. Rápidamente, el Uchiha perdido se puso de pie y se dispuso a disparar, pero un pequeño misil se estrelló contra el auto a su lado, creando una gran bola de fuego y humo.

Rin volteó a ver, encontrando a Kakashi con un rifle recostado contra una camioneta con los ojos concentrados al frente, y cuando regresó su vista el _Soldado de Akatsuki_ ya no se encontraba, las alarmas de las patrullas acercándose.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Ella se negaba a creerlo, porque o sí no se volvería _loca_.

Alguien se estaba riendo muy fuerte en algún lado y ella sentía que se lo merecía.


	11. Las estrellas cayeron y el mundo tembló

**Título:** Las estrellas cayeron y el mundo tembló

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 1,250 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi; Nohara Rin; Uchiha Obito; Maito Gai; Sarutobi Asuma; Mitarashi Anko; etc.

**Resumen: **Y con eso desapareció en un remolino que distorsiono el espacio y dejo sólo el canto de los grillos que hacían más siniestra las últimas palabras. Kakashi sintió que su corazón no volvería a su lugar nunca más, ahora aplastado bajo sus pies y el dolor que implicaba aquella simple oración.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, aquí la amante de la ciencia ficción! Esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho, pero no hay forma de que la escriba completa y con una buena trama y un buen final, así que esto ha salido. No sé si algún día tendré la habilidad para completarla, pero bueno. Está chica ama los extraterrestres.

¡Y Obito es la mitad de uno en este! Por un experimento, por supuesto, Y tampoco soy muy creativa para inventar nombres geniales para razas alienígenas de ficción, perdone usted.

Espero que tengan un buen día.

Día 11 Utopía | **Distopía**

* * *

**Las estrellas cayeron y el mundo tembló**

* * *

No recuerdan el día o el momento exacto, pero Kakashi puede adivinar cuando sucedió. Fue poco después de que regresaran de la Misión de Puente Kannabi, donde su idiota y autrosacrificado compañero y primer amor murió para protegerlos a él y a Rin.

Ellos regresaron, las heridas sin ninguna posibilidad de sanar, y la vida parecía seguir, con la esperanza de que la terrible guerra terminara para dar pasó a un tiempo de paz. Y la guerra terminó, en realidad, pero no de la forma en que esperaban.

No en la forma de objetos cayendo del cielo y destruyendo todo con armas nunca antes vistas. En cuestión de minutos pueblos rurales fueron exterminados y las aldeas ninjas salieron a luchar contra la nueva amenaza, uniéndose en el campo contra estas creaturas hechas de metal que no cedía y artefactos que lanzaban rayos que evaporaban la misma vida.

Años han pasado desde entonces y los ninjas se escondían para luchar otro día mientras el resto de la humanidad era esclavizada.

A su lado Rin suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto mientras el niño de siete años dormía inquieto, la tristeza reflejando sus ojos cuando besaba la cabeza del niño, lo único que le quedaba de su amado sensei y Kushina. El pequeño se convirtió en el tercer Jinchuriki del Zorro y eran ellos los encargados de volverlo en el arma para la futura pelea, tal y como cada grupo de ninjas escondidos en diferentes partes del mundo hacían con los otros contenedores.

Kakashi sintió su corazón apretarse y agradeció a Gai cuando le paso otra manta para el niño. No quedaban tantos niños con la capacidad de moldear chakra y eso significaba que pronto serían exterminados sino lograban eliminar a los extraterrestres. Volteó a ver dónde Shisui acomodaba la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo y dejaba que Itachi usara su hombro— los últimos tres Uchiha.

La brillante sonrisa de su primer amor lo golpeó y decidió seguir su recorrido, asegurando a sus compañeros mientras los niños dormían luego de un agotador día.

Tenzo se acercó a él y pronto Kurenai y Genma se encontraban a su lado.

—Hay alguien a cien metros al este —dijo nerviosamente el chico y Kakashi sintió como el hielo recorría su espina dorsal—. No… se siente _humano_.

—Gracias, Tenzo —hizo un gesto y pronto los otros se encontraban alrededor, listos para actuar—: Tres vendrán conmigo. Mandaremos una señal en caso de que se complique y tengan que huir. Tenzo, tú y Rin quedan a cargo. El resto prepare a los niños.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron. Rin tomo su brazo y lo empujo un poco para tener privacidad.

—No hagas nada temerario, ¿vale? Aún te necesitan. Naruto y yo te necesitamos —dijo la mujer frente a él.

Kakashi la vio por un largo minuto, antes de asentir y atraer en un abrazo a la que consideraba su hermana—. Regresaré.

"_Por ti, por Naruto, por sensei, por Kushina y por Obito"_.

Un minuto después se movían velozmente hacia el este.

—¿Qué crees que signifique esto, Kakashi? —preguntó Asuma a su lado mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol—: No atacaron.

Kakashi desearía tener la repuesta a eso.

Se escondieron entre las sombras y vieron que en el pequeño claro se encontraba una figura encapuchada, completamente inmóvil y sin inmutarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Kakashi estrecho sus ojos y dejó al descubierto su Sharingan, buscando cualquier cosa que los pusiera en ventaja.

—Podrían bajar y hablar tranquilamente —escuchó una voz grave que hizo que los cuatro sintieran los pelos en su nuca erizarse. El hombre, concluyó, suspiró y alzó las manos a los lados de su cabeza—: No vengo a pelear.

Kakashi hizo una seña y sólo él y Gai bajaron, dejando a Asuma y Anko en las sombras.

—No recibimos muchas visitas agradables, como sabrás, hombre en las sombras —dijo con fingido tono relajado. Gai crujió los dedos de cada mano—: Así que si fuera tan amable de su parte decirnos el propósito de su _indeseada_ visita.

El sujeto encapuchado bajo lentamente las manos e inclinó la cabeza, guardando el silencio por un momento antes de soltar una risita.

—Eres muy gracioso, Kakashi.

Gai dio un paso al frente, pero el último Hatake lo detuvo con un brazo a mitad del pecho.

—Parece ser que el hombre en las sombras conoce mi nombre, a cambio me gustaría saber el suyo si fuera posible —estrecho su ojos y permitió que el ojos rojo cobrara vida.

—Aww, creí que éramos amigos, _Bakashi_. ¡Pensé que no sería tan difícil recordar mi nombre!

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando el hombre bajo su capucha y pudieron ver cabello rebelde negro y un ojo rojo derecho que giraba al ritmo que el de Kakashi, en un rostro marcado de cicatrices, en un rostro madurado y pálido, en un rostro perdido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Obito? —sintió como si algodón llenara su boca y que su cerebro se derretía como si fuera mantequilla.

Gai gruño a su lado—. Impostor, como te atreves…

El hombre —_Obito_— hizo girar su ojo derecho antes de volverlo en un negro característico de su clan.

Obito sonrió suavemente e inclino la cabeza al frente—: Me gustaría tener más tiempo, pero son difíciles de rastrear y pronto _ellos_ se darán cuenta que no he regresado de una sencilla misión.

Anko y Asuma saltaron a su lado y vieron con la misma incredulidad al hombre frente a ellos.

—¿Ellos? —frunció el ceño Kakashi—. ¿Qué…?

Atrapó el pergamino que se lanzó a su cara.

—Ahí está toda la información que necesitan para moverse lo antes posible. Orochimaru y Akatsuki los espera junto a la resistencia de los _Shades_…

—¿Resistencia?

Asuma dio un paso al frente—: ¿Orochimaru? ¿Cómo? ¡Él está muerto! ¡Lo asesinaron junto a mi padre!

—No, Asuma. Muchos están vivos. Con él también se encuentran Jiraiya y Tsunade y el Coronel Dover de la resistencia de los _Shades_. Créanme, esto es más complicado de lo que parece. Los _Shades_ no son los verdaderos culpables de esta invasión.

Anko siseó—. ¡Esto es una trampa! ¿Cómo podemos confiar en un _muerto_?

Obito los vio tranquilamente uno por uno.

—No puedes. Pero no tienes opción —dijo el hombre con los hombros relajados—. Pronto los encontraran y tienen que resguardar a los niños, al hijo de sensei, Kakashi. Este pergamino es su única oportunidad. Los otros grupos shinobis están siendo dirigidos a Akatsuki para empezar los preparativos para la guerra.

Obito dio un paso al frente, deteniéndose cuando todos sacaron sus armas.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, Kakashi, pero te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te lo diré todo. A ti y Rin.

Kakashi apretó los dientes, vio el pergamino y luego regreso sus desiguales ojos al hombre.

—Sólo dime _cómo_.

Obito bajo la cabeza un momento y luego sonrió con tristeza, apenas siendo visible por la poca luz que la luna proyectaba.

—_Ellos_ me sacaron de debajo de las rocas ese día —su ojo rojo cobro vida de nuevo y empezó a girar en un patrón que él no conocía—: Y ojala hubiera muerto antes de que _ellos_ me encontraron.

Y con eso desapareció en un remolino que distorsiono el espacio y dejo sólo el canto de los grillos que hacían más siniestra las últimas palabras. Kakashi sintió que su corazón no volvería a su lugar nunca más, ahora aplastado bajo sus pies y el dolor que implicaba aquella simple oración.


	12. Un día de primavera

**Título:** Un día de primavera

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 690 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito

**Resumen: **Él no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para estar.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola, escribiendo algo bien cursi! No sé porque el Mpreg es una advertencia, pero bueno. Es sólo ficción, jajajaja. En fin, algo super cursi con los hijos que me invente para estos dos idiotas.

Las edades de los niños son:

—Satchiko 10 años

—Satoshi 7 años

—Satoru 4 años

Y el Equipo 7 tiene en esta historia los 17 años aproximadamente.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 12 **Familia** | Desventajas

* * *

**Un día de primavera**

* * *

—¡TOU-SAN!

Kakashi se estremeció cuando el grito de su hijo resonó por toda la casa, seguido de la clara carcajada que pertenecía a su primogénita, Ese tipo de maldad sólo podía ser una clara señal que su pequeña guerrera era una Uchiha más que Hatake.

Nadie podía negarle eso.

Con un suspiró de resignación, se levantó del sofá donde hasta hace poco leía y camino al patio central que sus hijos usaban para entrenar, encontrando a la pequeña de cabello plateado parada frente a su hermano, que colgaba de los pies con un cable invisible atado al árbol de cerezo, mientras el niño del mismo tono de cabello resoplaba viendo con fastidio a su hermana mayor.

Esta firma de broma tenía un nombre particular: Uzumaki Naruto.

—Sat-chan —llamó con su habitual tono relajado a la futura kunoichi—, ¿qué te he dicho de usar a tu hermano como conejito de indias?

Satchiko resopló, sus ojos bailando con diversión cuando lo volteó a ver—: Qué mejor utilice a Naru-nii y Sasuke-baka.

Kakashi sintió la risa en su pecho, recordando cómo sus tres idiotas y torpes estudiantes terminaban cuando Satchiko se sentía particularmente creativa. Era una verdadera suerte que Kushina adorara a la pequeña Hatake cuando veía el estado lamentable de su propio hijo.

—Sí, sí —resopló Satoshi, cruzando los brazos a pesar de que se encontraba de cabeza—. ¿Pueden bajarme ya?

—Maa, pero Sato-chan, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión de la experiencia si te ayudo?

El niño entrecerró los ojos a su padre mientras su hermana reía, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los perros tomando sol.

—Maa, tou-san, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión si le dijera a tou-chan de lo que _realmente_ sucedió con su jarrón la semana pasada, ese que tanto adora y fue heredado por su abuela?

Ese niño era el mal. Obito siempre decía que Satoshi era una mini copia suya, pero lo dudaba, él no había sido tan malo, ¿o sí?

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando los perros se animaron y corrieron a la entrada, seguidos de Satchiko, escuchando como Obito y el pequeño Satoru eran abordado por sus invocaciones. Con un resoplido, Kakashi lanzó un kunai que guardaba bajo la madera del pasillo que bordeaba la antigua casa del clan Hatake y dejo que su hijo cayera de cabeza en la grama (que soltó un muy alto quejido), caminando para poder encontrar a su muy adorable y embarazado esposo tomando asiento en el comedor, una pila de papeles dejada cuidadosamente en la mesa, escuchando al fondo como Satoru reía junto a su hermana.

Kakashi besó los cabellos de su compañero y se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una jarra con té frio y sirvió para ambos, Obito inclinándose en la silla y acariciando su abultado vientre.

—¿Cómo estuvo la consulta? —preguntó cuándo Obito dejó el vaso en la mesa luego de beber.

Obito sonrió suavemente—: Sanae-san dice que todo va de maravilla. En unas semanas esta pequeña nacerá saludable para atormentar a sus hermanos mayores.

Obito suspiró y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, ansiosos y nerviosos como si fuera la primera vez que traerían a una personita que era la mitad de cada uno de ellos.

Satoshi entró resoplando a la cocina y se acercó para abrazar a su tou-chan, sacándole la lengua cuando salía para ir hacia donde sus hermanos jugaban.

Obito río mientras veía a su hijo salir con el mal humor que un niño de siete años podía expresar—. Se parece tanto a ti.

—Yo no era _tan_ malo —resopló Kakashi, mandándole una mirada resignada al ahora Hatake cuando su risa se hizo más fuerte.

Kakashi sintió su corazón dar una voltereta, el amor que nunca pensó encontrar llenando ahora la antigua casa que le traía sólo tristeza con risas de sus hijos y el hombre que lo ayudo a sanar y seguir adelante.

Con una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a su padre, siguió resoplando para que el de cabello negro siguiera riendo acompañado de las risas y gritos de sus hijos al fondo.

Él no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para estar.

Y no creía que existiera.


	13. Tu mejor traje es para tu mayor deseo

**Título:** Tu mejor traje es para tu mayor deseo

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 490 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Nohara Rin; Namikaze Minato; Uzumaki Kushina; etc.

**Resumen: **Y con los nervios aun lamiendo cada centímetro de su ser, se inclinó e hizo la pregunta que no lo dejó dormir durante largas noches y que lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Realmente no sé cómo funcionan las tradiciones japonés sobre este tema, pero me acuerdo que vi algo de esto en alguna película hace mucho tiempo. Así que me guie con eso, pero de nuevo, es ficción y la licencia creativa es apreciada, jajajaja.

Espero que tengan un bonito día.

Día 13 AU Moderno | **Tradiciones**

* * *

**Tu mejor traje es para tu mayor deseo**

* * *

Kakashi estaba nervioso y esto sólo podía ser a causa de una sola persona: Uchiha Obito.

Vestido con su mejor yukata y acompañado por Minato y Kushina (y Naruto) se encontraron frente a la puerta de la sencilla casa de los Nohara, donde lo esperaban sus compañeros de equipo y el resto de la familia de Rin.

Minato apretó su hombro con una suave sonrisa bailando en su boca y lo animó a tocar la puerta, pero Kakashi sentía que se desmayaría en ese momento. Según las tradiciones de los clanes, se dicta que debe "pedirse" la mano de la novia o novio a los familiares más cercanos de éste y presentar sus respetos en forma de obsequios al santuario del clan que otorgaría la bendición de la unión.

Obito era huérfano y la relación con su clan eran terrible (y Kakashi realmente quería golpear algunas cabezas contra superficies duras, porque, ¿qué demonios? Culpar a alguien de los crímenes de su antepasado era ridículo. Kakashi aún recuerda el día que escuchó los susurros mal intencionados de los ancianos cuando regresaron de la guerra y poco a poco se hizo evidente para todos el gran parecido que Obito tenía con cierto Uchiha muy famoso); así que Rin había exigido que el ritual fuera en su casa y con su familia, para la gran conmoción y futuras lágrimas del chico de cabello negro.

La puerta se abrió y al otro lado vio a Renta, el hermano menor de Rin, verlos con su característico rostro serio, entrecerrando los ojos en él con mal humor. Inclinándose en saludo los tres, Naruto viendo con su singular inocencia y curiosidad infantil, fueron guiados a la pequeña sala familiar que se encontraba ordenada y adornada para la tan especial ocasión.

Rin se encontraba sentada al frente, vestida en un elegante kimono rosado y un peinado un poco elaborado, sonriéndole suavemente e inclinando la cabeza como saludo. Tras ella se encontraban sentadas sobre sus rodillas las madres de Rin, Anzu, con su largo cabello adornado con bonitas flores blancas le ánimo, mientras que Chika le frunció un poco el ceño.

Pero lo que captó inmediatamente sus ojos fueron el que sería su futuro esposo, vestido con una yukata morada que Kushina mando a hacer especialmente para este día, viéndose totalmente hermoso y adorablemente nervioso, sentado un poco lejos de la mesa de té.

Naruto corrió inmediatamente al regazo del Uchiha, que lo acepto en un largo abrazo, y Renta tomo asiento al lado de Obito, colocando sus manos en cada muslo y manteniendo el mismo ceño fruncido que su madre.

Los tres tomaron asiento, imitando a las mujeres frente a ellos, y con los nervios aun lamiendo cada centímetro de su ser, se inclinó e hizo la pregunta que no lo dejó dormir durante largas noches y que lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	14. The way that things have been

**Título:** The way that things have been

**Autora:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Palabras:** 1,290 aprox.

**Pareja/Personajes:** Namikaze Minato; Hatake Kakashi; Uchiha Obito; Nohara Rin; Uzumaki Kushina; Uchiha Fugaku; etc.

**Resumen: **La vida nunca volvió a ser la misma.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Han pasado más de dos meses, pero aquí está el último día, jajajaja. Esto me salto porque estaba viendo parte del anime y me da tristeza que no hubiera un punto de vista de Minato de la muerte de dos de sus alumnos. Y como nadie más lo escribirá, pues ni modo, le toca a uno.

Todo es mi headcanon (tengo muchos de esos) y pues todo muy triste.

Día 14 Libre.

* * *

**The way that things have been**

* * *

Minato recuerda el día que llegaron a la Aldea y Kushina los esperaba en la puerta, su cuerpo vibrando por las noticias de la guerra que giraban a favor de Konoha y su gente. Minato recuerda como al acercarse, los ojos de su amada esposa brillaron alegres para un segundo después moverse frenéticamente, buscando al cuarto miembro de su equipo, aquel que con su entusiasmo y calidez los volvía mejores personas, lo supieran o no.

Minato recuerda como cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Rin y Kakashi muertos en sus pies detrás de él, Kushina lo abrazó y escondió su rostro rojo y mojado en su hombro, olvidando al resto que los esperaba para victoriar su logro. Jóvenes y adultos guardaron silencio y después de ese día la vida no fue la misma.

Sus recuerdos se pierden por unas horas después, lo último siendo ver al Tercero sentado en su silla, la simpatía en todos sus cansados rasgos, permitiéndoles que regresaran a sus hogares y lamieran sus heridas. Minato había asentido, tomando de las muñecas a sus dos alumnos (sólo dos, ya no un tercero con una brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su vida, que lo hacía sentir poderoso, que lo cambiaba poco a poco, sólo le quedaban dos, _dos, dos, dos_) y los guio hasta su pequeña casa, donde pasaron la noche y los siguientes días. Él no los perdería de vista, nunca más.

Aprendió su lección muy tarde.

Una semana después Rin fue ascendida a Jounin —pero la chica sólo veía el espacio con ojos aún muertos— y Minato presento sus respetos al Jefe del Clan Uchiha. Fugaku lo vio por un largo momento, ambos sentados en la oficina del hombre mayor, y fueron las palabras que siguieron algo que lo marcaron para siempre.

—Tal vez fue mejor —dijo Fugaku, desviando los ojos con algo que Minato no pudo identificar.

—_¿Qué? _

El Uchiha suspiró y enfrentó su acerada expresión—. Obito… tal vez fue lo mejor para el chico, morir como un héroe.

El pecho de Minato se contrajo con ira —_dolor y dolor y más dolor_— y mostro sus dientes en un gruñido, dispuesto a gritar porque su alumno…

Fugaku alzó su mano y sus ojos se volvieron más pesados, más tristes, más letales—. Obito es- _era_ el bisnieto de Uchiha Madara, Minato. Cuando la verdad se revelara, no sólo cargaría con el odio del Clan, sino con todo el odio de la Aldea.

Minato parpadeo (¿escucho bien?), desviando el rostro y dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la madera del piso, las palabras vagando en su conciencia sin comprenderlas, sin entender la gravedad de esa revelación (_la sonrisa de Obito, su sueño de ser mejor, su amor por la vida_). Fugaku lo observó mientras analizaba las palabras que cambiaban su mundo a algo más oscuro, y soltó un suspiro cuando comprendió que su antiguo compañero de escuadrón necesitaba más información.

—El Sharingan de Obito, ¿cuántos _tomoe_ despertó?

Minato vio desde la esquina de sus ojos al otro hombre y frunció el ceño—. Kakashi dijo que fueron dos.

Fugaku asintió y tomo de su taza de té, repasando todo en su cabeza—. Cuando Obito nació, lo hizo con el Sharingan activado. Nunca antes había sucedido en el Clan, no hay registro de ello. Así que los ancianos decidieron sellar su chakra…

Minato apoyo su codo en la mesa, usando su mano para despeinar su rebelde cabellera cuando la paso desde su frente hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza, sintiendo como un dolor se formaba en la sien y en los costados. ¿Qué significa todo eso? Su cerebro tenía dificultades para procesar todo.

—Todo este tiempo sabotearon a Obito.

—Si —dijo sin emoción Fugaku—. Los ancianos querían casarlo joven dentro del Clan para que la verdad no saliera a la luz. Su gran parecido físico con Uchiha Madara los inquietaba, así que mientras menos talentoso fuera, mejor.

—Pero… —apretó los dientes el rubio—, vivía fuera del complejo Uchiha, aislado de todo.

—Mikoto y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor para él —en su tono sólo había determinación, creyendo firmemente que fue lo mejor—. Creíamos que podría crecer lejos del odio del Clan.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente y Minato replanto todo lo que creía hasta ese momento. Su alumno, su pequeño alumno, lleno de optimismo, de alegría, de ingenuidad e inocencia, con un sueño tan grande como su sonrisa…

—Él… ¿lo sabía? —alzó los ojos y los clavo en el Jefe del Clan Uchiha.

Fugaku asintió lentamente después de un minuto, el corazón de Minato rompiéndose un poco más, y con suavidad le deslizo una llave sobre la mesa.

—Ustedes tienen el derecho legal de recuperar las pertenencias del chico —Minato tomó la llave y la guardó en su chaleco, parándose y despidiéndose del hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, necesitando salir lo antes posible de ahí porque no creía poder controlar sus ganas de gritarle a todos los parientes de su fallecido alumno. _(¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevían a seguir vivos cuando su alumno ya no estaba? ¿Cómo se atrevían?)_

Cuando llegó a casa, lloró en los brazos de Kushina mientras le narraba todo. Esa noche ninguno concilio el sueño, sus recuerdos analizados desde una nueva luz muy reveladora _(¿esas sonrisas fueron reales? ¿era su sueño real, deseado desde lo más profundo? ¿por qué no les dijo? ¿por qué sufrió en silencio?)._

Al día siguiente los cuatro fueron al pequeño cuarto donde Obito vivió toda su vida, la vecina anciana del joven Uchiha recibiéndolos con un rostro cansado y amargo, un gato descansando a sus pies que los juzgaba con sus ojos dorados. El cuarto estaba polvoriento y tan organizado como el chico había sido en vida, su cama ordenada a la carrera y una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul descansando en el escritorio bajo la ventana.

Ese fue el día que Kakashi lloró por primera vez desde el trágico accidente, abrazando la caja contra su pecho y los brazos de Kushina a su alrededor. Esperaron por un rato, Rin recostada en la cama y los ojos fijos en el marco de fotografía de la mesita vieja al lado de esta, la foto que retrataron luego de su examen Chunnin guardada orgullosamente entre la madera y el vidrio.

Fue Minato, entre tanto, quien descubrió el primer cuaderno de dibujo en la librera torcida (que luego descubriría fue un regalo del señor Akira, un anciano agradecido del joven que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo) entre todos los libros de teoría que Obito había ido coleccionando con la ayuda de otros ancianos y vecinos amables.

Curiosamente la primera imagen fue un gato muy mal proporcionado que logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa del Namikaze, los dibujos que siguieron cada vez más detallados, más precisos, más reales. Unas manos, unos ojos, unas bocas que se convirtieron en rostros cada vez más sombreados, con expresiones que le robaron el aliento al rubio y escenarios que Minato sentía que podía hasta sentir el viento en su piel y el aroma de las flores de cerezo de la imagen que le presentaba.

Kushina se acercó y tomo el cuaderno mientras el miraba el siguiente y media hora después todos se encontraban en el suelo, revisando cada cuaderno, cada línea y cada letra del Uchiha. Las pinturas habían estado escondidas en el armario junto con todos sus utensilios de pintura y armas de repuesto, la poca ropa colgada sin gracia y un cofre pequeño —todos los secretos— hasta el fondo.

Era de noche cuando salieron del cuarto, los vecinos de Obito despidiéndose con pequeños regalos de comida, y sus nuevos tesoros resguardados en cajas y pergaminos para ser apreciados en el futuro.

La vida nunca volvió a ser la misma.


End file.
